Stay With Me
by nightowl880
Summary: I know we've all wished more happened between Ayano and Kazuma. Well, more is happening. Can Kazuma convince Ayano that he's the one for her, or will she leave him too? Rated T for slightly suggestive comments and possible language.
1. I love you, K–

"Kazuma! Get up!"

I groaned and turned over. "Five more minutes." A blast of cold air circled my body as my blanket was ripped away. I sat up, blinking. "Give that back. What time is it, anyway?" I glanced at the window. "Jeez, Ayano, it's barely light out. Why are you waking me up so early?" Ayano stood in front of me, hands on her hips, my blanket in one fist. Her red hair fell past her shoulders, swaying a tiny bit every time she moved.

"We have a _job, _remember? Come on, get out of bed already. This is the best time of day to hunt youma. And no one will be around." I flopped back on the bed, tugging the sheet closer around me to block the cold and closing my eyes.

"Sunset works just as well, you know. There's no reason to get up at the crack of dawn for this." Ayano sighed loudly.

"People might still be in the cemetery at sunset, Kazuma. Besides..." she trailed off. I cracked one eye open curiously. She had folded her hands tightly in front of her and her cheeks were as red as her hair. She bit her lip, which was adorable. I couldn't resist teasing her a little.

Before she could react, my hand shot out and grabbed her, tugging her onto the bed with me. I wrapped my arms around her, her back pressed against my chest, and rested my chin on her shoulder. "Are you afraid of being in the cemetery at night, perhaps, Princess?"

"K-Kazuma," she gasped. "W-W-What are you doing?" I laughed softly and held her closer.

"Nothing at all," I whispered. "Let's sleep in. You won't have to be afraid, Ayano. I'll protect you." She struggled for a minute, but eventually she gave up. I didn't have to hide my smile, since she couldn't see. "Good night," I breathed in her ear. She squeaked, startled, making me chuckle again. Eventually, breathing in the scent of her shampoo, I fell asleep.

When I woke up, it was afternoon and Ayano was asleep. She really was even cuter when she slept, like a little kid. Her hair was spread in a red halo on the pillow and she had turned over to face me sometime while we were sleeping, putting her face right up next to mine. Her breathing was soft and even.

I sighed contentedly and rested a finger on her cheek, stroking her skin idly. I wondered how long she'd be asleep.

"KAZUMA..." her familiar voice growled, drawing out my name like she did when she was annoyed. I glanced down in surprise, and my eyes met Ayano's infuriated amber ones. "You pervert!" she shouted, sitting up and brandishing the pillow like it was a weapon.

"Whoa, Ayano, hang on a second," I said, trying to create some space. Unfortunately, we were on a bed, so I couldn't go that far if I didn't want to fall off. "Calm down. You're going to disturb people!" I threw her an excuse, hoping she wouldn't destroy yet another building.

Needless to say, it didn't work. "Enemy of women!" she yelled at me, leaping backward off the bed and summoning Enraiha. "Die! Die, die, die!" She swung the flaming sword at me, wreaking havoc in my hotel room. "Die already, stupid Kazuma!" In a last-ditch attempt, I wrapped her in a ball of wind and left her hovering in the middle of the room.

"Come on, Ayano, cool it!" I told the hot-headed fire-spirit user. She tried to swing Enraiha around to cut through the wall in front of her, but there wasn't enough room in the ball.

Just then, someone banged on the door. "Open up, sir!" a gruff voice demanded. I sighed and dropped Ayano on the bed, moving to the door. A large man with a bristling mustache and a shining bald head stood behind it, looking really pissed. "Sir," he began importantly, "I have come because I have received several complaints–" Ayano popped up behind me – without Enraiha, thank the gods – and peered at the man, still mad at me.

"Who are you, baldy?" The guy puffed up like an angry chicken.

"I am the manager of this hotel, young lady, and you and your friend here–" Ayano interrupted him again.

"Are you trying to insult the next head of the Kannagi?" she roared at him. "Friends with this lowlife? Like that would happen! You're more likely to see pigs fly, baldy!" Without waiting for his reply, Ayano slammed the door in his face and threw the lock, then stomped back into the room.

"You know," I said conversationally, sauntering after her with my hands in my pockets, "They're definitely gonna kick me out now, and I won't get a refund. What are you going to do to make it up to me?" She sat on the couch, sticking her nose in the air.

"You make that money without doing anything, anyway, so I say you got what you deserve." I sighed resignedly and sat on the other end of the couch, draping my arm over the back.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Ayano opened her eyes cautiously, making sure I wasn't going to try anything, then relaxed on the couch. I watched as she pushed back her bangs and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. She folded her legs under her casually, so her feet stuck out to the side. She was wearing her school uniform like always – a teal jacket, matching short pleated skirt, blue bow, classic white shirt. I'd rarely seen her wearing anything else, although once she wore that pink figure-hugging dress when she made me take her out for dinner and robbers attacked the restaurant. _That _was different, not that I'm complaining.

Lost in my contemplation of Ayano's wardrobe, I almost didn't hear her when she said, "So what should we do next? Since we have to wait until sundown now, and everything." She glared at me. I held my hands up in surrender, keeping a completely straight face.

"Don't look at me. You fell asleep first. You were obviously exhausted." She made some kind of growling noise in the back of her throat, but didn't argue with me. "Why do you insist on getting up so early? At least go to bed earlier." At that, she laughed.

"Don't tell me you're_ worried_ about me, Kazuma." She cocked an eyebrow when I didn't reply, just sitting looking at her. "I'm not a child. I can take care of myself. There's no need for you to worry your pretty little head over me like a mother hen."

"Don't be ridiculous," I said. I couldn't quite bring myself to look right at her, so I picked at my jacket like there was lint on it. "I just don't want you to collapse in the middle of a battle. If I don't get to you in time, I don't really look forward to telling your old man I let the next head of the Kannagi get herself killed. I mean, you're his daughter. He'll definitely fry me on the spot." That was a concern, actually. I worried constantly about Ayano getting hurt in a fight, and watching her die was the stuff of my nightmares. Telling myself that she was perfectly capable didn't help – I only thought of all the ways she could be incapacitated and therefore unable to protect herself.

"Kazuma?" Ayano said. I turned, jerked out of my thoughts, to find Ayano's face right up next to mine. I leaned back in surprise, and her cheeks turned red. She was on her hands and knees on the sofa cushion, gazing at me."Uh, um... You looked weird just then, I was worried. Sorry." She settled back onto her folded legs, much closer than before. I stared at her for a second. _I was worried._

Letting my body go limp, I slumped over so my head was on her lap. She jumped a little, her hands flying up into the air. "W-W-What..." she stuttered. I didn't bother looking up – I knew her cheeks were bright red.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "Just stay like that for a while." I didn't want her to move. I didn't want her to leave me. _Stay here with me, please._

Something warm and heavy landed gently on my head. Her hands. "Okay," Ayano whispered back. "I'm not going anywhere." A wave of calm washed through me, cleaning away the doubt and worry. The silence was comforting, as the darkness behind my eyelids expanded and shrank, breathing like a living thing. Ayano's fingers stroked through my hair, over and over again, soothing me into a state between awake and asleep. "Hmm..." she sighed, her voice floating though the layers of my consciousness. "I wonder what it's like to say it out loud." There was a pause. And then–

"I love you." A layer of my dream-state lifted away. Ayano giggled. "I love you. I love you. I really, really, _really _love you, K–" Before she could say who it was that she loved, a phone rang, lifting another layer. Distantly, I could feel Ayano shifting under me as she reached for her cellphone. "Hello?' she asked. Her tone was different. "Oh, Kazuto! Hey, what's up?" The final layer disappeared as my brain registered that she was on the phone with a guy, and she was laughing like he'd said the funniest thing she'd ever heard. I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes and listening to her conversation. "No, nothing much. Don't worry, you're not interrupting anything." I frowned. Was letting me nap in her lap "nothing" to her?

She laughed again. "No way! Are you serious?" On the other end, someone replied. I closed my eyes and leaned back against the couch. The voice was definitely a guy's. "That's hilarious!" Ayano laughed, her shoulders shaking. "Oh my God, you have got to tell me what she said next!" _This is weird, _I thought suddenly. _She's like a different person. This Ayano is a stranger to me._

The thought was so repulsive, I couldn't help what I did next.

Just as Ayano was saying, "Now? Sure, I can go," I grabbed her phone and said smoothly, "Sorry, but she'll be busy. We have important business, _if you know what I mean_." I snapped the phone shut and dropped it on her lap. She just stared at me, her mouth open in shock. After a moment, her astonishment turned to rage, and I could see the fire in her eyes. I smirked at her.

"What the hell was _that?_" she shouted, standing up. "_What is wrong with you?_" I shrugged, still smirking.

"We _are_ busy, remember? It's dark already, and we have to take care of the youma in the cemetery," I pointed out calmly. She just sort of stood there, shaking with fury and glaring at me. I stared her down. Eventually, she turned, shoulders slumping in defeat, and started for the door.

"Let's just go," she sighed.


	2. It isn't obvious to me!

**The much asked-for chapter 2! I hope you guys like it. This chapter is dedicated to Violet in Wonderland, for being the first reviewer. So if you want a chapter dedicated to you, be the first to comment on this one! Special thanks also to s0ulmatch3r and two Guests for your reviews! I love you guys. Feedback is much appreciated! However, if you dislike something, tell me how to fix it – don't just tell me I suck, cause I'll be mad and it doesn't fix the problem. So, have fun reading about Kazuma and Ayano. **

An hour later, I was standing in a cemetery, freezing my ass off watching Ayano go crazy on some poor youma. A wind blew through the trees, rattling the dry remaining leaves. I shivered, digging my fingers deeper into my pockets and wishing Ayano would finish up. She was like a human heater – the fire spirits were always gathered around her, warming the air in her area to a comfortable temperature. Wind spirits aren't nearly so kind, nor are they as capable of keeping me toasty. Besides, it was yet another excuse to stay near Ayano.

"Ayano," I called as she delivered the finishing blow and stood back to admire her handiwork. "Hurry it up. I'm cold, and I want to eat already." She laughed, in a good mood, and came over. Enraiha had vanished back into space (A/N: No, I don't mean space as in outer space. I mean like space, you know, like it just disappeared into the fabric of space.) and the moon was almost completely obscured by clouds. I could barely make out Ayano's scarlet hair and amber eyes. Tentatively, I felt in the darkness for her hand and found it extended from her side like she'd been waiting all along for me to take it. I pulled her in, her face to my chest, so she couldn't possibly see the grin stretching ear-to-ear across my face. It really is warm next to Ayano, I reflected. I could feel liquid heat traveling to my toes and fingertips. She snuggled closer, and my arms tightened unconsciously around her.

We stayed like that until a rumbling sound interrupted the comfortable silence. I glanced up at the sky and saw that the moon was fully out, illuminating the lonely cemetery. The clouds had vanished completely. Puzzled, I looked down. Ayano tugged away from me, her face tomato-red. Understanding dawned. "Where do you want to eat?" I asked her, trying not to laugh. She looked away haughtily, biting her lip.

"Let's go to that ramen place from before," she said finally. Her stomach grumbled again, and she squeaked. It was adorable. I laid a gloved hand on her head and tipped her into me. She blinked up at me. On impulse, I bent down and kissed her forehead. "W-W-What are you doing, stupid Kazuma?" she protested. But she didn't move away. I chuckled under my breath.

"Nothing. Let's go." She nodded, looking off into the forest of gravestones as I led her away toward the dimly lit street.

"This is so good," Ayano moaned, slurping up more ramen. "Oh, God. I'm in heaven." I smirked at her, sipping from my wineglass. I'd already finished, while Ayano was on her third bowl. The girl could really put it away, I have to say.

"Hey, Ayano," I said slowly after ten minutes of listening to her eat. "Do you remember the last time we were here?" She didn't pause. Tipping up the bowl to get the rest of the broth, she swallowed and set the bowl down on the counter.

"Mister! Another bowl, please." Then she turned to face me, wiping her mouth on her wrist. "Yeah, of course I remember. I wouldn't have suggested this place if we hadn't been here before." I leaned in closer to her, smiling.

"So do you remember when I did...this?" She still looked confused when I licked her cheek. Before her reflexes could kick in, my arm snaked out and wrapped around her waist, effectively trapping her next to me. "Where are you going?" Her face was once again the color of a fire truck from her neck to the roots of her hair.

"K-Kazuma," she gasped. "What the hell are you doing?" I grinned at her.

"Isn't that obvious?"

"No, it isn't!" she snapped, suddenly angry. She jerked out of my reach, and I let her, giving her some space.

"Hey–"

"It's never obvious!" she shouted. "I can never tell what you're thinking, or if you're serious or teasing me! I hate this!" She swung her hand down through the air so hard it knocked into the ramen bowl and sent it flying into the dirt. Ayano bit her lip, tears glistening in her eyes, and cradled her bruised hand. I got up, already reaching for her, but she turned her back to me.

"Don't touch me."

** It's a short chapter. I know. I'm sorry. Check out my Fairy Tail story if you want to read something with longer chapters. Review! ****_I really wanna know what you think!_**


	3. You assume too much

**Updates, updates. Sorry, I've been busy so it's been a few days. The new chapter is here! Yay! :) This chapter is dedicated to BookRaven24, a singularly awesome person indeed. Special thanks go to Sakurahigh, Violet in Wonderland, and 5 Guests. Thank you, guys! I love getting your reviews and they make my days sparkly and pretty! So, for the rest of you who are reading but not reviewing – say something! I wanna hear it, even if it's just, _"I like your story." _The more reviews/favorites/follows, the sparklier my days will be and the sooner I will update! Oh, by the way, if any of you guys are Fairy Tail fans, check out my brother's brand-spanking-new account, ThatGuyYouMetOnce! He's writing a spectacular fic that I really like! Read it! It's recommended by the best, after all ;) Haha sarcasm. But seriously check him out.**

My breath, inexplicably, caught in my throat at that small sentence. She didn't even raise her voice. Don't touch me. "Ayano," I said. My voice sounded strangled – the result of not having enough air. "Let's talk about this, okay? I–" She swung around to face me once more, eyes blazing. The very air surrounding her caught fire with the force of her fury, but I didn't flinch. I'd gotten worse injuries, after all.

"You _what_, Kazuma? You want to explain that when you do things like hug me or lick my cheek, you're only fooling around and that those things mean nothing? Well, don't bother. I just said it for you." She took a step away from the ramen stand and stood there in the empty cold night, looking back at me. She seemed very lonely, a high school girl bathing in swirling flames as the darkness gnawed all around her. "I'll see you later."

"Ayano, wait!" I lunged for her and grabbed her wrist, ignoring the flames the licked at my skin. She twisted to look at me, shock plastered all over her silly face.

"What do you think you're doing, Kazuma? You're not even protecting yourself!" she exclaimed, frantically trying to remove my fingers from her arm. "Let go before you lose your hand!" I held her tighter.

"I don't care. You're not listening to me. You're just going ahead assuming things on your own that aren't remotely true, Ayano!" She blinked at me, her hands slipping from mine. The fire went out, and the skin on my hand began to feel pinched and tight. _That's funny_, I thought vaguely. _I didn't feel anything before._

"Wh- What are you talking about, Kazuma?" I pulled her closer and tucked her head under my chin, caging her in my arms so she could never escape.

"I'm not teasing, I promise. I'm serious," I whispered, staring at the stars. Stars reminded me of Tsui-Ling – we used to watch them together for hours, just holding hands. Until she was killed, and she too disappeared from my life. My arms tightened, pressing Ayano even closer to me. She only sighed and held me tighter too.

"Miss, your ramen's ready," the stand's owner called. Ayano ignored him and so did I. He chuckled and went back to doing something that made loud clanking noises.

"Hey, Ayano?" I said eventually, stroking her hair absentmindedly.

"W-What is it?" she stammered. I could feel her cheeks heating up through my shirt.

"No, never mind. It's nothing," I murmured back. "As reluctant as I am to end this, do you want to go back soon? It's getting late." Instead of leaping away and acting incredibly scandalized, as I expected her to, she simply nodded, still holding me.

"Yeah." I removed my chin from the top of her head and bent down so my mouth was on level with her ear.

"Do you want me to take you home? Or... Do you want to come back to my room?" At that, she did extricate herself, a hand over her mouth and her cheeks red for the millionth time. Really, it was too easy to push Ayano's buttons.

"You–" she grumbled. I laughed and grabbed her hand, leading her down the road.

"In case you were wondering, I was only serious if you wanted me to be." I moved in to kiss her cheek, but she was already turning her head to laugh and smile and say something–

And my lips landed right on hers.

"KAZUMA!" she shouted, summoning Enraiha. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, BASTARD?" I let go of her hand and backed up a step, raising my hands in a placating gesture.

"Hey, hey, calm down, it was an accident–" I was ignored. She charged me, swinging her sword like a crazy person and cutting swaths of light through the darkness. Even while running for my life, I couldn't help but admire Ayano in full battle mode. She was like a vengeful minion of the devil, sent to bring me to her master, dead or alive. It was incredible.

"Don't kiss me_ by accident_, stupid Kazuma!" she yelled at me.

"You say that, but you're grinning from ear-to-ear," I pointed out. She didn't like that.

"Just die already!" She swept the ancient blade towards me, amazingly fast, and nearly cut me in half. She would have if I hadn't summoned a helpful wind to carry me out of reach at the last second. "Get back down here, coward!" she called, glaring up at me.

"Ayano, I'm sorry I kissed you on the lips. I won't do it again, okay? Can we call a truce?" Ayano frowned. She looked upset, and mumbled something under her breath, but I couldn't hear over the sound of rushing wind. I brought myself a little closer to the ground.

"Fine," Ayano said finally, letting Enraiha disappear and holding out a hand. "Shake on it?" My wind lowered me all the way and I accepted her hand.

"Truce," I said firmly, shaking her hand once. She grinned evilly at me, and then squeezed my hand. Hard.

Any other day, it would have hurt. But this wasn't any other day.

I groaned and collapsed onto my knees, biting back tears. A volcano was in the process of exploding underneath my skin – a million tiny fire ants were crawling all over my skin, biting me – I'd gotten the world's worst sunburn, times a thousand. I didn't know, and I didn't care. The pain was consuming my being. Someone was shouting, but my eyes were sliding closed and my brain was shutting down. I slipped out of consciousness and my body slumped onto the pavement.

"_KAZUMA_!"

**Love you guys! There will be Ayano-Kazuma caretaking next chapter (I was practically exploding with joy that episode where Ayano was cleaning Kazuma's wounds after he and his dad were fighting at the hot springs, so I'm bringing it back. Geehee. :D) Review! You know I love it!**


	4. I see now – it really is impossible

**So, I just realized this isn't really what I promised you guys, because it's kinda tense and really doesn't have the same adorable, sweet vibe the scene in the anime has, but I like it the way it is. So I'm leaving it like this, and we'll see how it goes. Short chapter, sorry. I'm thinking one more. Maybe I'll write a sequel, if people aren't satisfied with that. We'll see! This chapter is dedicated (again) to BookRaven24, and special thanks go to Violet in Wonderland (again). Thanks so much, you guys. Extra love!**

You know that feeling when you wake up and you know there's something important, but you can't remember what it is? I had one of those moments when I woke to see a pale blue ceiling that was nothing like the color of my hotel room. Then I tried sitting up by bracing myself with one hand, and I remembered all too clearly.

"Damn it!" I swore, flopping back on the bed and glaring at my hand. It was wrapped in clean white bandages and looked more like a weapon than a body part. I thought back to last night, searching though my memories slowly and methodically for the reason behind this mysterious injury. I hadn't gotten any farther back than shaking hands with Ayano when she burst into the room excitedly.

"Kazuma!" she said, much too brightly for my mood. "You're awake! I knew I heard you say something." She came in farther and sat in a chair next to the bed. "How's your hand?" I scooted up, using my uninjured hand as a prop and looked over at her. She was blushing and shifting in her seat and she looked...guilty.

"It's fine," I said slowly. "Doesn't hurt a bit." That was a lie. It hurt like hell, and I was resisting the urge to voice, loudly, the string of swears on a loop in my head. Instead, I offered Ayano a loose relaxed smile. I should've been an actor instead of a Contractor. Maybe then I wouldn't have to deal with things like out-of-control fire spirit-users and injured limbs.

Ayano smiled back, but hers didn't hide nearly as much as mine. She was upset about something, and her tight close-lipped smile did nothing to disprove this theory. My eyes caught movement in her lap, and I looked down to see her hands twisting together anxiously. I could feel her spirits leaping around excitedly and flickering hotter and cooler. "Do you..." she started, trailing off. Then she sighed. Straightened. Looked me in the eye, head held high. "Do you know why your hand is injured? Do you remember?" I shrugged.

"Not really. I was just thinking back, but I didn't get very far." She nodded and held out her hand. I looked at it and then met her calm gaze, confused. "What?" She beckoned with the tips of her fingers.

"Give me your wounded hand. I want to show you something." I held it out to her, a little unsure. Ayano took it gently and slid her fingers under the topmost layer, twitching out the end of the bandage. I watched as the white bandage fluttered slowly to the floor, revealing my hand.

Only it wasn't really my hand anymore.

Red cracked skin was stretched too tightly over swollen flesh. Pus oozed from popped blisters and thin lines of blood welled all over the puffy, slimy, charred chunk of meat. I tried flexing my fingers – big mistake. The pain was instant and intense, spreading through my entire body. I winced and relaxed my muscles as much as possible. I almost yelled when something soft and cold touched my skin, creating a new kind of burning, stinging sensation. It hurt even worse, if that was possible. I tore my eyes from my injury and stared at Ayano, who was staring at her own unharmed fingers as she cleaned my wounds. I couldn't see her eyes clearly. I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"Is this..." I asked softly, not needing to finish the question. Ayano didn't look up. Her voice was flat.

"That's the hand you grabbed me with last night. It was burned badly, and it's like that now." She still wouldn't look at me. I tilted my head in an attempt to see under the curtain her bangs created, but it was no use.

"Ayano–"

"It's my fault," she said abruptly, her chair scraping on the floor as she stood. Before I could say anything, she spun on her heel and practically ran to the doorway. Just as she took a step over the threshold, she stopped. Gone was the proud, fearless set of her shoulders and tilt to her chin. Now she slumped, her head bent so her chin nearly touched her chest. For just a second, she turned to look at me. "I'm sorry, Kazuma," Ayano choked out, and then disappeared around the corner. I sighed, frustrated, and flopped back on the pillow. Honestly, what an idiot.

I couldn't get her tears out of my head. I knew an idiot like her would be off crying somewhere, all alone. And she was blaming herself, too, when it really was my own fault. I sat there and steamed for a minute, until finally I couldn't take it anymore. I slid out of the bed, relieved to see no one had changed my clothes.

Once in the hallway, I realized I was in Ayano's house. I recognized the hallway – it led the yard with the pond Ayano and I had talked at not too long ago. (A/N: you know, the one in the last episode when Kazuma pats Ayano's butt and she jumps in the pond.) I followed it outside, thinking Ayano might have taken refuge there.

I didn't see her at first.

I was scanning the scenery for Ayano's distinctive hair when I spotted some guy with dark hair standing by the pond. I started toward him, thinking I would ask him if he'd seen Ayano, when I noticed he wasn't alone. He was holding a girl, who was sobbing into his shirt. A girl with blinding red hair.

I walked faster. The soft sympathetic smile he was bestowing on her was twisting my stomach into pretzels. But when I heard what Ayano said next, I stopped dead. My body went numb.

"Kazuto, I'm sorry." she sobbed. It took all of one second to process that this was the asshole she had been so glad to talk to on the phone. Everything took on a new light. This was who she wanted, in the end. She was just humoring me. "It seems I really do love–"

I felt oddly detached from my body, like I was watching this happen to another person. White noise blocked out what she was saying. I got the feeling that if I heard what she said, my world would explode around, embedding me with shards of my stupid hopes.

In the end, finding someone to stay with me was impossible.

"Ayano," said Kazuma, walking up to her. Ayano gasped and let go of Kazuto. Her cheeks burned redder than her hair and tears beaded in her eyelashes. It occurred to Kazuma that he had never seen Ayano look more desperately beautiful. He ignored the thought – it made him sad.

"Kazuma, that was just–" Kazuma turned away.

"It really doesn't matter to me what you do, Ayano. I'm leaving now. Thanks for your help." Ayano bit her lip and moved toward Kazuma, her hand outstretched.

"Wait, Kazuma!" It was too late – he had already summoned a wind to whisk him away into oblivion. Ayano watched the sky, tears flowing freely again. "Kazuma!" she shouted, but he was gone already. He couldn't hear her cries for him to come back.

Or so he told himself.

**In case you're confused, the last part is third person because Kazuma, trying to deal with the "trauma," (for lack of a better word) is pretending it's not actually happening to him. I'm 95% sure this is an actual thing. If you want, look it up and let me know. As always, review, favorite, and follow! Love you guys!**


	5. I really did love you

**OH MY GOD. This chapter was me getting all gloomy and depressing and sorta deep. I meant for this to be the last chapter, but then I had a super inspiration and screwed with my plot. Sorry. So, anyway, very angsty. Towards the end, at least. And maybe sorta OOC. Sorry. Review! If you have objections, let me know. If it made you cry, I definitely wanna know! (I cried writing this – it may have been PMS – I'm not ashamed.) I'm positive there will only be one more chapter. I'm thinking an Ayano/Kazuma combo POV chapter. Oh, and this one is a SPECIAL AYANO EDITION! YOU ARE WELCOME. Dedication to BookRaven24 (again) and special thanks to Violet in Wonderland (again), glorian175, winterfirefly123, and Guest! Love you guys! And now, without further ado–**

_SPECIAL AYANO EDITION!_

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod." _Oh my god._

"Ayano, get ahold of yourself!" someone shouted, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me, hard. I looked up from the wet grass at my feet. Kazuto's familiar features greeted me, twisted with concern and anger.

"What am I going to do?" I asked desperately. "He's going to think that I was lying to him. He'll never talk to me again. Oh my–"

"Do not say oh my god," Kazuto commanded firmly. "And calm down. He didn't listen to your explanation, did he? It's his fault for being a stubborn jerk." I sniffed and blinked. A piece of hair was stuck to my cheek, and Kazuto brushed it behind my ear carefully, his expression softening. "It's going to fine, okay?" I nodded slowly, repeating that to myself. _It's going to be fine. It's going to be fine. It's going to be fine._ My new mantra.

"You're right," I said shakily. "It'll be fine. And besides, Kazuma is just a jerk. I've known that from the start." I tried my best to smile at my friend and he smiled sadly back.

"Come on," he said, taking my hand. "Let's go inside." I nodded and trailed after him, but something about the way we were walking bothered me. It wasn't that I was uncomfortable walking a little bit behind him, but...there was something wrong. Kazuto's hand tightened suddenly on mine.

I stared at the spot where our hands connected, skin on skin. His fingers were curled around mine protectively, like he was guarding something that belonged to him.

"Kazuto, wait." He turned back to look at me, confused. He was still gripping my hand.

"What's wrong?" I shook my head. _Let go._

"Just listen for a minute, okay." It wasn't a request. He listened. As I talked, the color left his cheeks, and his eyes focused on somewhere past my left shoulder. His warm fingers slipped away and I clasped my hands together tightly in front of me, trying to hold what lingering warmth there was. My fingers were still cold.

"So that's how it is," he said slowly. "I see." He laughed bitterly, his eyes not meeting mine. "I always knew I had no chance. Not with you, the beautiful Ayano of the Kannagi." I was too tired to be embarrassed.

"I really am sorry, Kazuto," I said, looking straight at him. "But I don't love you as anything more than a dear friend. And I don't think I ever could." Finally, his clear brown eyes met mine.

"I'm sorry too, Ayano. I didn't want it to come to this, but it seems there's nothing else to be done." He smiled, but it wasn't the familiar sweet smile I knew so well. This smile sent shivers racing up my spine, and goosebumps broke out across my skin. His dark hair blew back and forth in the wind that came from nowhere. Only, strangely, it wasn't dark anymore. Now it was fair and blond, and it flickered like golden flame.

"Who–" I hardly got the word out when I inhaled something weird from the wind and everything spiraled into blackness.

It was dark. I couldn't see a thing, but I knew I needed to get away. There was something... Kazuto. He wasn't the boy I knew. He was blond now, right, and he had made me inhale something strange. And then I passed out and ended up here. I wished Kazuma would come rescue me, the way he always did. But Kazuto wouldn't come. He wouldn't care.

I tried standing up, but I was still woozy from whatever drug they'd given me. My knee gave out under me and I crashed face-first to the floor. Somehow, I almost expected to go right through into a new nightmare, but it was solid and cold. Stone? It definitely wasn't wood, but it could've been concrete. It wasn't really smooth, but it wasn't that rough, either...

"Damn it, this is useless!" I screamed. My voice bounced off the walls, echoing, mocking me over and over and over and over and over again, filling my ears. I growled and sat up. I had to think of a way out. Kazuma wasn't coming to save me like a damsel-in-distress. I wouldn't be one, dammit. I could take care of myself. I had to figure out what to do myself. Standing would have to wait. But maybe if I at least had some light, I could figure out where I was and see if there was a way out... Light.

It amazes even me how stupid I am sometimes.

I summoned a small flame in the palm of my hand, but even that was too bright for my darkness-adjusted eyes. I squinted until the fire didn't make white starbursts explode in the corners of my vision, and then opened my eyes fully to examine my surroundings.

The first thing that hit me was the unnatural cleanliness. I mean, I was clearly in a dungeon. And I was a prisoner. So why were the stones scrubbed clean of mold and moss, and why was there a bed in the corner, freshly made with recently-washed sheets? There was a light soapy scent I associated with laundry in the air, and there was a pile of nice, thick woolen blankets in the corner. It wasn't even that cold. I heard a tiny sound and swung to stare into the back corner of my cell, but there was nothing there. Nothing moved. I frowned. No filthy bilge rats, or bedraggled, unkempt mice. No fat disgusting cockroaches, or hideous shiver-inducing spiders. Not even a bug in this place? Maybe these people were just neat freaks.

There was one strange thing about the cell – there were only three walls. The one behind me and the ones to my right and left were both made of some sort of stone, cut straight down, as if I was sitting in a cavern carved into the face of a cliff. The last one, directly in front of me, simply wasn't there. My fire reached into every corner, every crack, every crevice of my prison, but in front of me the light just...stopped, like there was something blocking it. Only there wasn't anything there, just shadow layered on shadow.

It couldn't be that _was_ the last wall... Right? I mean, it would have to made of _darkness_. That's ridiculous. No one I knew of could control such a thing. I shuddered and wrapped my fingers tightly around my elbows, remembering the blood-curdling stories my grandfather had passed down to my father, and that my father had passed down to me. The tradition had started with my great-great-grandfather, who had experienced the described horrors for himself that awful week. My fingers dug deeper into my flesh as I fought to eradicate the memories and thoughts that boiled before my eyes.

"Enough." _Enough. That's enough, Ayano. Stop right there._ "This is nothing," I said, still speaking my thoughts aloud. I stared into the dancing flames in my palm to distract my eyes from the remaining flickers of my imagination. "This is nothing compared to the time that bastard Bernhardt summoned that demon-whatchamajig.. Hell, this is nothing compared to fighting Kazuma that one time. All I have to do is get out of this place, right?" A sigh blew in my ear, sending a rippling chill up my spine.

I shrieked. So loud I had to cover my ears to shut out the echoes of my voice. Laughter mixed in, not in my ear anymore. "Wh-who's there?" I demanded, my voice wavering pitifully. I gritted my teeth and stood straight, refusing to peer into the blackness surrounding me in its creeping embrace. My fire had been extinguished when the intruder scared me, so I was blind again. I didn't conjure it back, instead gazing straight ahead at the not-wall. I could see the faintest movement in the dark, like a black cat twitching her tail in front of a black backdrop. _Shadows move on shadows_, a fearful voice breathed inside me. I pushed it away.

"Who are you?" I knew who it was. I didn't have to ask. It was only out of hope.

Kazuto laughed again. "I'm still me, you know. But I have an older brother, which I never told you. In fact, I believe you know him. His name is Bernhardt Rhodes." His laughter invaded my ears, my mind, my heart. I wanted to cry. "And he promised me you."

"No. No. It's not true. It can't be true. It won't happen now. It won't happen ever." I repeated it over and over. _If I say it, it'll be true. If I say it, it'll be true. It'll be true. When I open my eyes, it'll be true._

* * *

Dying is not an option.

I knew that from the first second I considered it. Death is not an option. It is the coward's way out.

I am not a coward.

Of course, he knew that already. He watched me with a smirk that told me, of course he knew I wouldn't do it.

Of course.

* * *

It's been a week already. The days go by like a dream does – so slowly, and yet they're over in a moment. And I cling to that thought like a dying man clings to his last breath. Because maybe, if this is a dream, I will wake up, and I won't be able to remember exactly what happened. I can think, 'Oh, it was only a dream.'

But it isn't.

I don't care.

Most of the time, I am okay. It's not so bad when I say nothing. It's not bad at all when I ignore him and he ignores me. But when he is in the mood to play, I am lost. I have tried all sorts of things to make it go away. The most effective is the one I wish I didn't need. It is my last-ditch effort to pretend the world is a happy place.

When life is so bad I can't breathe and the only sound is the buzzing of blood in my ears, I let go. I pretend I am back in the place I love the most.

I imagine I am with Kazuma.

I have recreated the night at the ramen stand too many times to count. I have pretended that we went on to do more, to become what I had always wanted. I have dreamed up a thousand scenarios for us – first kiss, first date, first time. We have married each other at least twice in my thoughts, and every time I give in to this guilty pleasure, I say the same thing.

_"I really do love you."_

A tight grip burned my chin as Kazuto forced my eyes to his. I blink, confused. He is clearly angry. But why? What did I do?

"Are you listening to me, Ayano?" he growled. "I just told you I love you." I bite my lip. _Don't cry. Don't cry._ I nod, and Kazuto releases me, a vicious smile on his sharp features. "And what do you say?"

"Yes, sir." He slaps my cheek, hard, my head snapping violently to the side.

"Damn it, Ayano! We've been over this." I nod. He glowers at me. "So? Say it already!" I bow my head, closing my eyes against the tears that threaten. I'm sorry.

"I...love you, too..." _Forgive me. Please, forgive me._ I keep my eyes closed and my head bowed. Death is not an option. The Kannagi are not cowards.

For the thousandth time, I think of Enraiha. But resistance won't do anything. Kazuto showed me that my first night, when I attacked him and he nearly killed my father, as I watched. And he told me that Kazuma was next. I pretended not to care.

I wish I didn't care.

* * *

It's been two weeks now. I'm never getting out of this tower.

I don't know how to dig myself out of the haze I'm buried in. I don't feel the slashes of the knife anymore. I don't think I remember how to hurt. I'm starting to see everything in the same shade of red my blood dyes the floor around me.

I'm starting to forget what Kazuma's face looks like.

But I like to look at the stars. They sparkle, like that song goes. Diamonds in the sky. Looking at the stars makes me remember what it felt like to love someone. Kazuto might not love me like he says, but he lets me sit for hours every night on the balcony and stare out into the night.

You can't see anything from there. Just the stars.

The tower rises from the middle of the ocean, hundreds of miles from everything. I don't know how Kazuto keeps it fully supplied with everything either of us could possibly need, but he does. 24/7.

I forget how to be energetic. Kazuto says that was what he liked most about me. He's angry. I don't remember the word for the other emotion I see in his eyes.

I want to remember.

I think about it, and slowly the word comes to me.

_Desperate._ I like the way it rolls off my tongue. It has a slithery, whispery feeling to it. _Desperate_. I try putting it in a sentence.

_I am desperate to see Kazuma one more time._

I know I will die here, no matter if Kazuto kills me or I give in to suicide.

Just once, before I die, I want to tell Kazuma I love him. A tear escapes my eye and traces my cheek. I don't bother wiping it away. Instead, I slump lifelessly on the floor, crying silently so Kazuto won't come here.

_I really did love you._

_I really, really did._

**yup. That just happened. Geehee. Never fear, dear readers – she'll end up happily with Kazuma in the end. Kazuto will go boom. And the children will get a national holiday, just cuz. Everyone's happy. So. Thoughts. Love. Reasonable hate. I want your reactions. Throw it at me, folks. I won't judge you. Review, favorite, follow, all that jazz. Love you guys!**_  
_


	6. Stronger than this

**DEEP BREATHS EVERYONE. HEE HOO HEE HOO. PREGNANT LADY GIVING BIRTH BREATHS. WHY, YOU ASK? BECAUSE THE FINAL FREAKIN CHAPTER THAT TOOK A MILLION JILLION KABILLION YEARS TO WRITE HAS BEEN FINISHED AND IS NOW BEING PUBLISHED FOR YOUR EDIFICATION. BOW BEFORE ME, AND KNOW THAT I AM YOUR GOD. GODDESS. ENTITIY. THINGY. IRRELEVANT. YOU'RE WELCOME.**

**Dedicated! to Miyoko-tan! Special thanks! to treefox, two Guests, Kira BookRaven (love you girl), Windeen (huffah for Windeen), FrozenFireLight (Lordy your name is JUST TOO COOL), Elanna M, narusaku143, Silver, and finally, animegirl73! Lots of huffahs for you all! (I don't know how many of you have read ****_This Lullaby _****but OHMYGOD Dexter.)**

**So you guys! This is the ****_LAST chapter! _(****TToTT) I love you guys! Any reviews are still super appreciated and loved and treasured (hoo boy real creepy just there) although there won't be anymore dedications or special thanks, so don't hurgle on my parade (It's a word – the Urban Dicitonary knows) and you HAVE HAVE HAVE to at least favorite and follow me! Okay?!**

**OKAY THEN! WE'RE GONNA GET RIGHT INTO IT WITH A LITTLE KAZUMA ACTION HERE!**

* * *

I regretted leaving her behind as soon as I was alone. Why hadn't I fought for her? Wasn't she the one I wanted? How could I ignore her like that? The fingers of my injured hand clenched into a fist, sending searing pain up my arm.

I wasn't able to fight for Tsui-Ling. I had been too weak. This was a different kind of fight, for a different kind of person.

Was I still too weak?

I watched the waves crash against the unforgiving rocks as seagulls dove for their dinner. I sat there, on the edge of a cliff, feeling the wind slide through my hair, trying to comfort me. It was comfort I didn't deserve. Just like I hadn't done anything to deserve the world I had been given, and yet I still threw it away like it was worthless. My bitter laugh was too soft to be heard over the roaring waves.

Weak. After all this time, I was still so weak.

I don't know how long I sat there. But eventually, I got up and went back to the hotel. All my stuff was stacked neatly next to the door. I only sighed and stuffed the loose clothes into my suitcase. On my way out, the bald guy glared at me.

I chose a new hotel at the edge of the town, nearer to the Kannagi estate. It was stupid, of course, but I did it all the same. Maybe I would see her one day and I could explain. But the next day, I was called away on a job, and more came up along the way. As it was, I ended up spending the better part of two weeks out in the countryside. My hand still wasn't fully healed when I finally stepped back into my hotel room to shower and get some sleep.

"Kazuma," the head of the Kannagi clan said from the couch. I crossed my arms.

"Sir. What can I do for you?" He leaned forward, more serious than I had ever seen him before.

"You can find my daughter."

* * *

When my mental meltdown had run its course, and I was able to speak without inserting a plethora of swear words at random intervals, I sat across from Ayano's father. "Please explain the situation, sir." He spread his hands despairingly.

"It's just as I said. I need you to find Ayano, because she's missing." My fingernails dug into my leg through my jeans.

"When did she disappear?"

"About two weeks ago, the day after she brought you home with a burned hand. No one has seen her since that morning." I pushed down the growl building in my throat. This was no time for anger.

I nodded. "Fine. Any clues?" His stern expression turned grim.

"A maid said she let in a dark-haired boy who claimed he was a friend of Ayano's." Now I did growl, overwhelmed by fury. That bastard.

"Kazuto." Ayano's father blinked.

"I suppose so. She never metioned him, though." It didn't matter. I knew, from the very bottom of my gut, that he had taken Ayano. He had kidnapped her, and I had let him. I had let him take her away to God-knows-where to do God-knows-what to her. The very thought made wind whip through the room, shredding curtains and tossing pillows everywhere. With a massive effort of will, I managed to calm down before I started a tornado. _Focus on getting her out. Make sure she's safe before you tear that asshole to pieces._

I stood, an idea of where to start already in mind. "Thanks, old man. Appreciate it."

"Your payment?" he called after me just as I reached the door.

"Keep it," I replied, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

AYANO

Today is the fifteenth day that I have been stuck in this tower. I'm keeping a tally on the wall behind a painting.

"Ayano!" Kazuto shouts from somewhere downstairs. I shrink a little. I'm hiding from him today – he seems moody. He gets violent on days like these. But then he shouts again, and I can't afford to hide any longer. I get up from my spot in the corner and make my way downstairs carefully, where Kazuto is waiting. "You're slow," he complains. I lower my chin a little and nod.

"Sorry," I whisper. Loud noises make him angry. Unless he's the one making loud noises. His cold hand caresses my jaw, and I try not to flinch. I can't stop the shiver that runs down my spine when he leans in close until our noses are almost touching.

"Doesn't this make you mad, Ayano?" Something flickers inside me, something old and powerful. _Be angry. How dare he treat you, Ayano Kannagi, this way? Feel the anger burning inside of you. Seize that fire._

"No, sir," I reply, still whispering. "I'm not angry." He lets go of me, disappointment in his blue eyes.

"I see." He turns away, and for a moment I think I am safe, but then he whirls back around. Now there is something feral and frightening lighting his eyes. "What happened to the lively girl I watched destroy anything that got in her way? Why don't you get angry anymore?" I don't say anything, listening silently to the flicker urge me on. A ringing sound and the sting of flesh on flesh registers, and I realize he just slapped me. "You're not Ayano anymore," Kazuto sneers. "You are nothing now." I hold a hand to my burning cheek, and wish more than anything I could lunge forward and tackle him to the ground as he storms away from me. I hate him, with a passion that is all too familiar.

_Let your anger guide you. Let it be the blade you use to crush your enemies._

_Not safe_, the sane part of my mind murmurs. _He will hurt you again._

The argument rages on as I climb the steps to my room wearily and settle on the balcony to watch the stars come out. My mind always quiets when I watch the stars, no matter how loud the voices were screaming. I don't see Kazuma's face, or relive moments we spent together. I don't remind myself that Kazuto is downstairs, and could kill me anytime he wants, or that I'm going to be stuck in this tower for the rest of my life, however short it may end up being. I don't have to comtemplate that word.

_Anger._

The stars are bright tonight, and they soothe me into an open-eyed doze. The moon winks at me, and the waves are still. This is the peace I long for. A breath of wind caresses my cheek, and I wake up enough to focus my gaze. I look for familiar shapes and constellations in the stars, and make up new ones. I notice a cluster in the shape of a flame.

_You aren't Ayano anymore._

I shake my head. No. This is wrong. I don't hear his voice when I'm out here.

_You are nothing._

What am I? I don't feel things anymore, not really. I feel fear, a fear of being hurt. I suppose that makes me human. But I don't feel sadness, or happiness, or even true love. What I imagine with Kazuma is simply a way for my mind to escape its trauma. A wish for a past love. A wish to feel real.

I am a hollow shell, a fragmented image of the woman Ayano Kannagi was. I am a poor imitation, a painting of a vibrant landscape done in black and white. I am faded, and battered, and broken.

I am a ghost.

The stars aren't beautiful anymore. They are cold, and they frown down at me. They don't comfort me anymore.

I don't notice the wind, freezing on my bare skin, or the wild ocean far below. I don't hear the shouts or feel the floor shaking beneath me. The sound of the door slamming open escapes me. But somehow, every word is crystal-clear when Kazuma says, "Ayano, we have to go."

Seeing him again, the thought that my love was pretend is preposterous. I fling myself into his arms without a second thought, praying this moment isn't a dream. I would kill myself for sure if my dreams begin such torture. "Ayano?" he asks, and I want to laugh at how beautiful his voice is after two weeks of isolation. "Are you okay?" I nod, but the tears are already fleeing down my cheeks, betraying me. I'm not okay. Two weeks locked up with a maniac has not made me okay. Being separated from Kazuma for two weeks with no hope of seeing him again has not made me okay. But holding him, feeling how real and solid and there he is, I am a little bit better.

We pull apart, and it is only now that I can see why he was holding me so loosely. His forehead is bleeding, and his cheek is already starting to bruise. His shoulder is crooked, and his arm is hanging at an awkward angle. Clearly, he's been fighting. And judging by the swearing getting closer by the second, he has been fighting Kazuto.

_Die._

Rage rips through me, hot and fluid. That bastard did this. He hurt Kazuma. He ruined everything before I had to a chance to say _'I love you.'_ If I was a ghost of myself, then he was the one who had made me this way. He was the one who had shattered me.

Kazuma steps back, and I realize flames are swirling around my body, gold and blue. "Ayano," he says. "Calm down. I'm not dead. They're not major injuries."

_Die._

"Ayano." I walk toward the door. Even Kazuma can't tame my rage at this point. He didn't feel the slice of the knife, or see his blood fill the world and think he was dead. He didn't hear the insane laughter that followed, or taste iron when he coughed. He didn't smell his own vomit coating the floor.

He hadn't seen Kazuto hurt the one he loved more than existence.

"KAZUMA!" Kazuto roared from the stairs. I could hear his labored breathing, his obvious pain. I smirked, picturing Kazuma beating him up. I stood in the doorway and waited, until finally Kazuto's blond hair flickered into view. Launching myself from the top step, I flew down the winding staircase and slammed my shoulder into his abdomen, sending us both into the wall and tumbling down the steps to the bottom. He coughed, and blood spilled from his lips. His arm was broken, and probably his shoulderblade too, judging from the horrifying crack it had made.

But when his eyes met mine, they were overflowing with sick joy. "Finally," he whispered. "This is what I wanted to see. This is what I knew you could become, Ayano." I stared at him, frozen with shock. A blur blew past me and collided violently with Kazuto's body. It was Kazuma, eyes flashing, breathing hard.

"Don't say her name," he whispered, every word sharper than any knife Kazuto owned. "Don't you ever say her name." His snarl twisted into something hard and strange. "She will never be like you. She is stronger than you could ever imagine."

The scars on my skin itched, and I dug my fingers into my palms to keep from scratching them.

_Stronger. I am stronger._

I laughed, feeling the warmth that had left for so long. I had been wrong when I blamed my weakness on Kazuto – it was my fault. I let myself forget my strength. I allowed it to be taken away from me. In a way, he had been right – I wasn't Ayano Kannagi, drifting listlessly through life, waiting for someone else to decide when I would die. I wasn't me. The real me would have fought for everything she loved. She would have refused to accept a future she didn't control.

It didn't matter anymore. I would let it happen again.

I looked down at the men on the ground, one I loved more than anything and one I despised from the depths of my soul. Two men, with the same look in their eyes. They looked at me, and they saw the girl they had fallen in love with. I wished I could go back and change everything I had done wrong. I wished I could have seen Kazuto for what he was sooner – a lost boy who wanted the warmth of another. I wished I had worked up the courage to tell Kazuma that I loved him sooner – enough courage for those three little words.

I knelt to the floor beside the two. It was comic, really, the way Kazuma was still on top of Kazuto, both of them just staring at me. I closed my eyes and smiled. The stars were imprinted on the backs of my eyelids, and they laughed. "You know," I began, not sure what to say but knowing I should say something. "Not so long ago, I believed that love wasn't something within my reach."

* * *

KAZUMA

I can't really explain it, but when Ayano laughed after I jumped Kazuto, all I felt was relief. Because if she was laughing, that meant she wasn't broken so badly I could never get her back together. Maybe some pieces were crooked, or torn, or falling off, but I could fix all that. She still moved, and talked, and laughed. She was still alive.

When she sat next to the weird tangle of bodies that was Kazuto and I and closed her eyes, I wondered what the hell she was doing. I definitely didn't expect her to start talking about love.

"I was the sheltered daughter of the Kannagi clan, and I had two friends. I didn't know any boys my age, not any that I liked, anyway. And then Kazuma showed up, the talentless son I remembered only vaguely. He wasn't weak anymore, but he was missing something. I could almost see it, but never quite understand it. He didn't care about anything. Not his life, not anyone else's – not unless he was paid to." She broke into laughter, and sighed. "That's how I got to know him, really. He was paid to be my bodyguard, which still rubs me the wrong way. He saved me countless times, annoyed me more, and ended up going on a mindless rampage." I winced, remembering the unfortunate incident. "I had to beat some sense back into him, which was a satisfying experience. The reason for said rampage, however, was a little harder to take. He was still in love with a girl he had known when he was just a kid who had disappointed his entire family. And I never would've admitted this to myself or anyone else, but I hated it. How could I compete with a girl who had been everything to him?"

_You don't have to,_ my mind whispered. _I love you. _

But she kept going. "I was in love with him by then, and I probably had been for a lot longer. I don't really remember anymore." There was a hint of sadness to her voice, and she tipped her chin down a little. "I tried everything, got everyone I could think of to talk to the idiot, and nothing worked. And then someone told me that I had to go talk to him. I was sure it wouldn't do a thing to help. Actually, I was worried he would get worse." The lines on her face slackened and then tightened, her expression changing too fast for me to decipher. "But finally, I couldn't take it anymore. Someone had to do something. So I went. It was sort of a disaster. I got mad, he got mad, we fought, I won. Long story short, we nearly killed each other. And maybe that was when I realized that it didn't matter if he was still caught up in this girl." I stiffened – was she trying to say she didn't love me anymore? "Because he was right there in front of me, living and breathing and walking through every day. As long as that was true, how could I hate a girl whose memory kept him going? Watching him and living alongside him was enough. It still is enough."

I considered that as it hung in the air between us. I didn't understand how she could stand to do nothing but watch and live. I wanted to be everything to Ayano, and I couldn't even imagine going back to being girl and bodyguard. It was impossible.

"I love Kazuma. And it's hard not to want to kill him sometimes, and I wish he weren't so manipulative, but I love that despite myself. I love it all, because without it I don't think he'd really be himself. So if you don't mind, Kazuma," she said, addressing me, "Will you go out with me?" My eyes practically left my skull. She was beet-red and she refused to meet my eyes, but she was sane. As far as I could tell, she was fine. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with her, actually, leaving with no explanation for her question. "Kazuma?" Ayano's voice drew my attention back to her face. "Are you alright?" I coughed.

"Yeah."

"So will you?"

Praying I wasn't just as red as she was, I girnned. "Of course, idiot." In true Ayano style, she gaped at me, sitting stock-still like that was the last answer she'd expected. "What? Were you hoping I'd say no?" I stood, releasing Kazuto, and held out my hand. She took it, frowning at me.

"I was not! I just figured that you'd say something weird or perverted. Because you're you." I wrapped my good arm around her shoulders and led her towards the door, laughing.

"But you love me anyway, don't you?" She glanced away, turning a fresh shade of red.

"Wait." I stopped, tensing, but Ayano froze completely. Obviously, the bastard's power over her hadn't faded entirely. I scowled, tightening my hold on her. "I just wanted to say... thanks. And I'm sorry. And that I hope you're happy." I would have spun to give him a piece of my mind, but Ayano was faster.

"Thank you, Kazuto. I hope you're happy one day, too." She lifted a hand to her face and I thought I saw a glimmer of something before she wiped it away. "Fall in love with someone who can give you everything they are, okay?" Without waiting, she grabbed my shoulder and we stepped outside, where dawn was just exploding on the horizon.

"Ready to go home?" I asked her, smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Any day now, slowpoke."

* * *

EPILOGUE

"Mama! Mama! Daddy says that one time you were a zombie!" I rolled my eyes and turned around to pick up my six-year-old daughter.

"Ruri, sweetie, Daddy is a liar. I'm a human, not a zombie." My husband dared to show his face in the kitchen, and I glared at him. "What are you telling her this time?" He raised his hands defensively.

"Hey, you kinda were. I mean, it was scary when I saw you at the tower. You seriously looked like a zombie." I laughed.

"Thanks, I'm so flattered."

"_MOM_! Sheele set fire to the carpet again!" my ten-year-old son shouted from the other room. I sighed, handing Ruri to Kazuma and leaving the kitchen. Akikazu was blowing useless gusts of wind around the room, trying to put out the fire. Sheele was frantically trying to recall her flames, but they were out of control. I herded the kids into the doorway and winked.

"Just watch." Taking a deep breath and closing my eyes, I held out my hands and concentrated. I could feel how the fire resisted me – _no. I don't want to. Leave me alone._ I smiled. Sure enough, these were Sheele's fire spirits. Slowly, I bent them to my will, forcing them to lift from the carpet and fizzle out. I opened my eyes and lowered my arms. "There!" I turned to smile brightly at the two, who were staring at me like I was the coolest thing they'd ever seen.

"Mom," Sheele stated, "That was awesome." I ruffled her brown hair, which was something she despised.

"I'll teach you. And also, I'll show you how to keep your flames from burning other things for the next time you fight with your brother. Okay?" She pushed off my hand, but smiled back at me.

"Thanks!" She walked out, probably to shut herself in her room. That left me with Akikazu, who was looking dejected.

"What's wrong?" He crossed his arms and glared at the floor.

"It's not fair. Dad never offers to teach me cool stuff like that. I don't get to be the heir of a cool weapon, either. I can't even put out a stupid fire." I looked at him for a second, watching him fluctuate between annoyed and disappointed. Eventually, I leaned in and beckoned him closer. He came curiously.

"There's a reason your dad won't teach you, and it doesn't have to do with you," I whispered. Akikazu nodded, clearly interested. He leaned in closer. "It's because he's afraid you'll be better than him and beat him up when you get older." The bony side of someone's hand landed with a thunk on my head, followed by a much smaller, softer hand.

"That is all wrong. Ayano, what are you telling our children?" I straightened with a grin. Kazuma stood next to me, Ruri balanced on his hip.

"It's true, though, Kazuma. You and your dad were the same way, always fighting. Don't you remember that disastrous hot springs trip where I had to patch up all your wounds?" He snorted, and Ruri copied him. That habit of hers was starting to worry me.

"Please. He was way worse than I was. I gave him at least twice as much damage as he gave me."

"Twice as much?" Akikazu exclaimed. Kazuma nodded, obviously pleased with himself. "Then you have to teach me, Dad!" He started to nod again, but stopped mid-bob.

"Wait, what? No can do, Aki."

"Why not?" I decided to have a little fun with this.

"Yeah, Kazuma, why not?" He scowled at me and put Ruri down. She wandered off, and I made a mental note to check on her when the argument was done.

"Because..." He floundered for a second. "Because... you know... I'm super busy. Got stuff to do."

"Kazuma, you spend half the day hanging around the house and playing with Ruri. You are the very definition of free."

"Well, I'm also..." I eyed him shrewdly, deciding on his weakest point.

"Actually, Aki, I think we should figure a way for me to teach you after all." The boys stared at me in shock.

"Why?" they asked in unison. I had to hold back a laugh.

"Sweetie, your dad is great, but... He's really not much of a teacher. I don't think you'd learn anything from him." Kazuma flared up in defense of his teaching skills. Bingo.

"I am a _great_ teacher! I can teach him! Let's get started right now, Aki." Our son beamed and followed him out the door, practically glowing with excitement. I shook my head with a little laugh and went back to the kitchen, where Ruri waited for me.

"Mama, I'm hungry." I picked her up and set her on the counter by the sink.

"Food's almost ready, Ruri. A little longer, okay?" She nodded and started playing with a rubberband she found. I turned back to the dinner I had been preparing.

Years later, Kazuma and I were adults, married with three kids. But nothing had changed since our days of flirting and going out to kill youma. Nothing had been changed by the days I spent in the tower with Kazuto. We still had everything that mattered, and new things we hadn't had as teens. Every night, we slept in the same bed, in the same room, in the same house. Every night, I whispered _I love you_ and Kazuma made me promise to stay with him. I did, because I would, until the day I died. I had sworn to myself on our wedding day that I wouldn't let Kazuma die first. I couldn't survive a minute, a second when I was alive and Kazuma wasn't. We were intertwined, connected in a million different places, so twisted together you could never unravel us in a hundred years.

Listening to Kazuma shout instructions and encouragement to Aki outside, and watching Ruri snap the rubberband a little too hard and crawl to me, wailing, and knowing that if I went upstairs and slipped into Sheele's room I would find her typing away on her laptop, I felt deep in my soul that this was the happiness I had been waiting for ever since I was a little girl, beating up a defenseless boy for an ancient family relic. I had found the world I had been searching for.

* * *

**Oh my God, I cannot tell you how relieved I am to be finished. This was bothering me, so now this is good. So, beloved, devoted readers, there are three things you must do before you may leave this page. Favorite. Follow. Review. These are the fundamentals of being a beloved readers, and you must abide by them at all times. It's not hard, I promise. Anything you write is great, so I'd love to hear your reviews. **

**Remember, I love you guys. I'mma miss you all, but feel free to PM me. I'll do my best to answer any questions from the comments by PM, so if you want an answer to something that's already been posted, let me know. Gah, I don't know what to say. I hope you enjoyed! You're all luvs. Love you. Bye.**

**Giselle**


End file.
